


Love, please don't trust me; it will end in tears

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Episode: s03e20 The Prom, F/M, Poetry, Season/Series 03, Suicidal Thoughts, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: A poem from the POV of late season 3 Angel.





	Love, please don't trust me; it will end in tears

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is dark, unhealthy, and more or less ends in tears. Warning for season 3 canon themes: think "Amends", "The Prom". Also contains vague references to earlier Bangel events.

Love, please don't trust me; it will end in tears  
and blood, and trauma that forever lasts.  
Sometimes it's wise to listen to your fears.

I said more words than I had said in years.  
(If no one casts me, can I be an outcast?)  
Why did you trust me? See it end in tears.

I watched you tremble as my shadow jeered.  
Our first night was our hope's and future's last.  
If only we had listened to our fears!

The door is open; dawn's my best career.  
When I try others, things get ugly fast.  
You shouldn't trust me; it will end in tears.

A greedy vine, my love hides you from peers  
and keeps your days forever overcast.  
For you, I should now listen to my fears.

We might yet walk to music of the spheres,  
good memories sustain the future vast.  
It's better, trust me; these are passing tears.  
It's well past time to listen to your fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I'd be happy to hear what worked or didn't work for you.


End file.
